percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XXaphroditeXx/STILL on our way
So we got to a hotel (trust me its not the Lotus Hotel) and i made the mistake of letting Tage order our hotel room. "May we have a hotel room with 4 beds please." "BUT TA...."i started before Tage put his hand over my mouth. "Ok heres the key to your room and have a nice night"the clerk guy said "Tage your sooooo gunna regret this " I muttered to him "I have a feeling im gunna regret this too!"he said right before he picked me up and put me on his shoulder" "TAGE PUT ME DONT PUT ME DOWN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"I squeled So after tage put me doiwn and we got to our room we were getting ready to go to bed and i took of my sweater dont worry I had a tanktop on GEESH PEOPLE LOL ok then I heard tage ask "Whats that on your shoulder." Oh that ummm its a tattoo i got it last year it matches my dads." I could feel his gaze on my lower back where the tattoo was "Where is your dad."tage asked "Well um.... hes well he died when i was 3."I said then broke down crying Tage ran to my side trying to comfort me but him rubbing my back reminded me of my dad and I cried harder.He pulled me closer to him and I cuddled into his chest. After everybody was ready to go to bed it was time to figure out the bed situation.After a few minutes I had Tage Joe and Adam in the same bed and me and Maddie had our own bed.I heard the guys complaining and I heard tage. "This is not how i pictured this." With that I started laughing so hard. TAGE POV I heard Michaela Laughing so I thaught it was time to make a plan.I leaned over to joe and Adam and said "ok you guys grab Michaela by her arms and legs and put her in this bed while you two take over the other beds k.'' Got it said the other guys MICHAELA POV I was just about to go to sleep when Joe and Adam grabbed my legs and arms and they lifted me and brought me over to Tages bed I was kicking like crazy but these guys were strong.then i realized I was actually laughing really REALLY hard.They swung me into Tages bed and I started to struggle but I realized that I was way tired and didnt want to struggle and Tage smelled REALLY good so i snuggles into tages arms and I fell asleep in his arms THE NEXT MORNING "Ok how we get into the underworld?" Joe asked "Well I know a friend of Austin s that is also a son of Hades." "Ok lets got than." I said "Wait wait wait whos Austin." "Hes my ex boyfriend" "But I thought I was your first boyfriend "You just keep believing that baby" AT JACOBS HOUSE I walked into the tiny blue house "JACOB JACOB" I Yelled "Whats up beautiful"a deep voice said behind me "hey Jacob I wanted to ask you for a favor" "Well it depends" he said as he reached down to kiss me I stepped away from him and go on my tippy toes at kissed tage he deepende the kiss by putting his arm around my waist "Gods and I though it was bad seeing you and Austin What do you want" He complained "I need you to get us in to the underworld." "I cant just pop mortals in the underworld" Im not mortal" i said as I opened my hand and a pink flame ignited "Wow aphrodite I see ok close your eyes all of you" he ordered And there was a flash and we were in the underworld Category:Blog posts